


Price Of A Warrior

by FandomGirl42



Category: Triple Frontier (2019)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Non-Graphic Smut, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:47:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26863135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomGirl42/pseuds/FandomGirl42
Summary: One last mission.It's what they all needed. The thrill. The adrenaline. The purpose.When Santiago asked his friends to return and help him take down one of South America's most violent drug cartels, they couldn't refuse.One difference: this is not a military operation.Not all goes to plan. Friendships are tested, consequences faced, and secrets revealed - particularly those kept by Santiago and his complicated friend, Catalina.(This book follows the plot of the Netflix movie Triple Frontier, so major spoilers ahead.)(I do not own anything to do with Triple Frontier. I only own my OCs.)
Relationships: Santiago "Pope" Garcia/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> CONTENT WARNING: Literary gore and violence, foul language, animal death, references to drugs and drug use, references to sex.
> 
> I APOLOGISE for any geographical or grammatical errors. I did my best to research the geography as much as I could, but I am bound to have made mistakes, as did the movie itself. As for grammar, I do not speak Spanish, so I'm doing my best with google translate. Again, apologies to anyone who lives in these countries and speaks these languages.
> 
> All I can say is I did my best, but I am only human.

The room was silent, save for Will's voice.

Blue eyes surveyed the scene before him. Nothing he had not seen one hundred times over: young, fresh-faced recruits, raring to make a difference. To find their purpose.

They all watched him; quiet, intense, analytical.

Will remembered that time in his life. In fact, it was why he was there in the first place.

He did not even need to think about the words coming out of his mouth. They had been committed to memory, both mind and muscle, a long time ago.

Occasionally, his gaze would shift and linger on the back of the room, more specifically on his friend who sat there. He had seen him come in a few moments earlier, unheeded by everyone else.

It had been a few months since Santiago had been in town. Work kept him very busy – always somewhere across the world seeing some sort of action, violent or otherwise. He had always been the last one to call it quits, and his job was no exception.

Speech concluded, Will made his way through the small throng as everyone rose to leave, giving the odd quick comment to those who spoke to him. He smiled when he reached Santiago.

He had not changed much, save for the grey beginning to creep into his curls, currently concealed beneath his cap. Perhaps his tawny beige skin was closer to a dark gold in colour, on account of being abroad so much. His dark brown eyes still shone with the same friendliness and compassion.

He stood to embrace Will, a friendly chuckle coming from his throat. "How many times you given that speech?" he asked.

"That will be a hundred and seventy-three," Will said.

"Still keeping track of everything in your life, huh?" he joked.

"Of course."

"Well, it's still a damn good speech."

"Thank you."

"How you been?" Santiago's voice took on a more serious, genuine tone.

He knew it had not been easy for any of his friends to adjust and settle into a life outside of service. Which was part of the reason he was so hesitant to give it up. He could not imagine a life without his work – the thrill, the adrenaline. The knowledge that he had a purpose and was doing some good in the world.

"I'm okay," Will said. "You?"

Santiago shrugged, offering a small but confident smile. He could not complain. "Did you get my text?"

Will sighed – trust Santiago to want to get straight to business. "Yeah."

They left the building in silence, only approaching the subject once they reached the car park – away from prying ears.

"So," Santiago pressed. "What's your take?"

"Who else do you have?"

"I came to you first."

Will paused, carefully considering his answer. From the text alone, he knew he was being asked to get roped into some serious business; business he had not seen in a long time.

Eventually, the conditions presented themselves. "If you can get Redfly, I'll do it."

It was Santiago's turn to pause, eyebrows raised. "Really?"

"Yeah." Will's mind was made up.

"Do you think he's still up for it?"

"I just feel like we owe him. Besides, it's always a little harder than you think it's gonna be, right?"

Santiago nodded.

"Get the Captain," Will poked Santiago's chest with his folder, "I'm in. You talked to Supernova?"

"Didn't think she'd be interested." He said, frowning. "Why? Do you think I should?"

Truth be told, the pair had not spoken properly for two years – only seeing each other on nights out with the rest of the group. They had been mutually avoiding one another, a choice that had certainly been for the best at the time.

The rest of the group was suspicious as to why, having noticed the way the pair had drifted and even become irritable around one another, despite their attempts to keep it contained. Each of them had their own ideas but would not dare ask either of them if there was any truth to them.

If they had not explained it to them in the first place, it was doubtful they ever would.

"Yeah, I think you should," the blond said, scratching his beard. "Trust me. She needs this right now."

\---

Catalina watched the proceedings silently from her side of the table. Reclined slightly in her chair, arms folded across her chest, her eyes looked as though they were about to burn holes through a wall with their icy intensity.

Across from her sat her soon-to-be ex-husband; dark eyes lowered to look over the pages of legal papers. the scratching of his pen was the only sounds to break the tense silence.

The papers were pushed back to Catalina, whereupon she snatched up her own pen, marking her signature down on the final line.

"That's it then," Topher sighed, tossing his pen onto the table.

Catalina followed suit. "Guess so."

"Fun while it lasted, right?"

"Right." Her tone held as much sincerity as she could manage – which was not much.

Topher avoided meeting her gaze as he collected the papers. "I'll get copies made of these and send them to your lawyer's office."

"I can do that myself." The snap was reflexive.

"Trust me." He smiled gently – an attempt to reject the irony of his words. "I got it."

Catalina dismissed him with a resigned shrug, but continued to watch him as he busied himself with packing the papers. There was no point in starting an argument anymore – it could only make a bad situation worse. She might as well concede a loss and leave the mess she had helped create behind.

Mercifully, her phone buzzed in her pocket, giving her an escape from the awkward small talk Topher had tried to initiate.

He meant well – always did – but he had been asking questions she had no intention of answering. Offering help she had every intention of turning down, not just because it was coming from her ex-husband, but because it was her way.

Catalina had never been one to accept help from others, even before her time in the army. She did not like feeling indebted to others, least of all those 'close' to her. she also did not like feeling that she did, in fact, need the help offered. She was, in her words, 'perfectly capable of doing everything herself'.

This fact had led to everyone she knew, particularly her special forces friends, lovingly branding her as 'difficult' by all accounts.

Freeing the phone from her jacket, her heart almost stopped in her chest. Almost. Her brow creased in a frown.

"What is it?" Topher had turned back to face her. her silence did not disturb him – it was something he had grown accustomed to years ago – but her expression did. "Everything okay?"

Catalina's eyes roamed the screen, reading over the text as quickly as was humanly possible for her. "Fine, yeah. Fine."

Topher frowned at her distracted manner. "You sure?"

She snapped back to herself, clearing her throat. "Yeah. Listen, can I sit in the driveway for a couple minutes? I have a call I need to make before I go to work."

"Yeah, as long as you're gone before Rosalind gets here."

"How long does that give me?"

He checked his watch. "About ten minutes."

"That's more than enough time."

She left without another word, heading out to her car. A heavy sigh escaped her lips when the door loudly clicked shut to her left.

She did not hate Rosalind, she did not even dislike her, though she had every right to. It was not the other woman's fault to unknowingly become just that, the other woman.

Catalina could not even bring herself to blame Topher for his actions. Rosalind was able to give him what he wanted, what he needed. Things Catalina either could not or had neglected to do.

In a way, she should have seen it coming. She least knew she deserved it.

"This is ridiculous," she muttered, retrieving her phone again from her pocket.

She selected the contact, clicked the screen to make the call, turned speaker on, and carefully tossed the phone onto the dashboard.

It only took two rings for the recipient to pick up.

"You got my text then," Santiago said, trying to sound as light-hearted and casual as her could.

"I did. Now, what do you want?"

He had to chuckle at her bluntness. He had only hoped to expect as much. "I've got a thing."

Catalina raised an eyebrow at her phone, suppressing a smile. "That doesn't sound good."

"What? No! It's not – look, it's a job. Thought you might be interested."

"I'm retired."

"I need you."

Her jaw clenched. Her rummaging in the back seat ceased. Those words should not still have that effect on her.

She picked the phone up from its place on the dashboard, holding it to her ear. "Look, I don't wanna do this over the phone. I take it you're in town."

"I can be over in fifteen minutes."

"I don't live there anymore." Again, she had snapped involuntarily.

"Right. I heard about you and Topher. I'm sorry."

"Uh huh."

A second car was pulling into the driveway. The ten minutes were up three minutes early.

Catalina cursed beneath her breath. "I've gotta go. I'll text you where you can find me."

"Okay. I'll see you in twenty?"

"Yeah."

Call terminated, Catalina pulled out of the driveway.

Another heavy sigh left her lips, and she ran a hand through her hair. Her mind completely tuned out the song the radio was playing, unable to focus on anything other than the conversation with Santiago.

She did not believe in fate, only coincidence.

And it certainly was a coincidence that the day she cut ties with one part of her life, an even greater part she had tried to leave behind had resurfaced.

She was unsure if she was excited or dreading the impending meeting. The twisting of her stomach and increased rate of her heart made it difficult to tell.


	2. Chapter 2

Mercifully, business in the store was running slowly, allowing Catalina more thinking time. The drive had not been nearly long enough.

She had at least determined how she was going to address the matter – her usual attitude of snappy indifference. She had never been one to wear her emotions on her sleeve, certainly not those that could cause distraction within herself or the group. But now, it was imperative she kept up her guard.

The last thing she needed was Santiago trying to get a read on her – like he had ever been able to – or making assumptions.

Her thoughts of the devil conjured him up before her.

Catalina was displeased with the rush of memories and emotions he sparked within her chest. Feelings she had suppressed for so long, until they spoiled and left a bitter taste in her mouth when dwelled upon.

The way he waltzed in and his usual air of bravado irritated her. Though she knew she should have expected nothing less.

Besides, it was what they had agreed on. Act like it never happened and move on. It had been nothing.

Except it had been far from nothing. Four years of far from nothing.

She narrowed her gaze from behind the counter. Suddenly, she did not need to pretend to act snappy. Instead, it was a natural reaction to his presence.

In her head, she knew that she probably no longer had any right to still be angry. Her inability to admit the truth to either one of them had got them to where they were now. And despite some evidence to the contrary, Santiago could not read her mind. Perhaps if he could, things would be very different.

He smiled when he reached her, trying to diffuse at least some of the tension. “How’d a kickass girl like you end up working in a place like this?”

It was true – working in a convenience store was more than a little below her paygrade and did not offer up opportunities for her skillset to be useful. But it was the hand she had been dealt. There was no option other than to grin and bear it, and at least try to make it work in her favour. A task that after recent events was proving particularly difficult.

Catalina huffed a single, forced chuckle.

If she did not know better, she would say Santiago was nervous – and using good natured humour to cover it. But, she did know better. It was just his way. Always one for sarcasm and humour, but not for nerves.

At least not that he had ever let her know about.

“World decided it was time I paid my dues,” she shrugged, leaning over the counter. She spared a second to look him over, seeing very little change in his physical appearance – though it was almost a guarantee that his clothes covered up a relatively fresh scar somewhere.

The counter kept them separate when he reached her. He too leaned on it, bringing him down to somewhat match her height. And he too took the opportunity to – subtly – drink her in.

Naturally, she was shorter than him, but the heels of her boots comfortably boosted her to his height. Her build was slim, with a decent amount of muscle definition. Her thick, black curls were pulled up into a practical ponytail. Her skin – tawny beige in tone – looked washed out under the bright lights of the store. The hideous blue of her work shirt did not help the matter.

Her eyes, a similar shade of deep brown to his, continued to glare a hole right through him.

Santiago met her gaze, hoping he had not stared for too long. “Guess that’s what happens when you pull out in your prime,” he said.

“You know why I had to,” she shot back.

“Yeah, well, now I need you to come back.”

“What’s so important?”

“Lorea.”

Catalina’s eyebrows shot up – her interest and concern heightened.

Lorea was some serious shit.

“You’re still on that?” She would have thought he had cleared that up months ago.

“Yeah, I’m still on that.” Santiago bit back. “Except now, I finally know where he is, and I can make a move and finish it.”

She stood tall; arms folded across her chest. “So, why do you need me? Can’t you do this with the army?”

“I can’t afford to take that risk. I need a small team of people I can trust.”

Her tongue pushed at the inside of her cheek, and her eyebrows pushed into a frown. “Who else are you asking?”

“Just the rest of the guys,” he shrugged.

“Okay, so why do you need me?” she repeated. She was irritated enough already without him avoiding the question.

“Cause I don’t wanna do this without you.”

If she had been drinking, Catalina undoubtedly would have choked at his bold words. As it was, she scoffed out a laugh; the sound mirthless and indignant a disbelieving smile pulled at her lips. “Why? We haven’t talked in what, two years? And now you don’t wanna do this without me?”

Santiago was hiding something. That much she was certain of. There was no version of reality where he would come without being prompted.

Catalina’s jaw clenched. “Who’d you talk to?”

“Will.” He averted his gaze to the counter, feeling uncomfortable under her death-glare.

“And what’d he tell you?” She was doing well to exercise restraint, but was unable to ignore the heat of anger and embarrassment crawling to her face.

“That you were struggling after the split. You lost your apartment and you’re sleeping on his couch, working a dead-end job that is far below your abilities.” His voice was soft, sympathetic.

And she hated it.

“Voy a matarlo,” she hissed.

“Necesitas esto.”

“No necesito tu ayuda.”

“Quieres decir que no quieres mi ayuda.”

“Eso también.”

It had been a risky statement to make in the first place. Catalina was perhaps the most stubborn person Santiago knew. But, he had hope. Hope that if she would not do it for the money and herself, she would do it for the mission. And perhaps for him too.

He knew deep down that was probably asking too much.

They continued to stare each other down a moment longer, until, eventually, Catalina conceded. 

Hands resting on the counter, she let her head loll forward, paired with an aggravated and defeated sigh.

“I know how much this means to you,” she began slowly, “I really do. But you’re just gonna have to manage without me. Shouldn’t be too difficult for you.”

Santiago ignored the harsh bite of the final sentence. “Okay. You going to Benny’s fight?”

“Can’t. I have to work.”

It was his turn to scoff. “You’re right. You don’t need this. Look,” he continued on quickly, unhindered by Catalina’s glare, “it’s seventeen grand for a week of work, and that’s just consulting and a recce. Come on, you know you deserve better than this.”

“Sal antes de que te rompa la nariz con este mostrador.”

With that, he knew he had overstayed his welcome. “Fine. But think about it.”

“Don’t hold your breath.”

She watched him go, already beginning to replay the interaction in her mind. Only once her was safely out the door did she bury her face in her hands, thoroughly exasperated.

At him.

At her.

At everything.

Logically, she knew she should have said yes. Lord knows she needed the money, and being back in the action would not hurt – it could actually be refreshing. It was not even her own stubbornness that had gotten in the way – though it was certainly a contributing factor.

No, it was him. And everything he brought back to her.

Back and forth she went in her mind, like a high-stakes, violent game of tennis.

Sometimes, she would catch herself slipping into the exploits of her past – their past – and other times she would allow herself to be swept up in them. Let herself remember every feeling.

Good and bad.

Whatever she chose, she was going to regret it.


End file.
